


Boy(friends)

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “He’s not my boyfriend.”“Right, right, you two just act like a couple and share drinks and snuggle up on the couch and have cuddly sleepovers and basically go on dates."





	Boy(friends)

**Author's Note:**

> Trope prompts: 38. Everyone thinks we’re dating but we’re just best friends–oh wait AND 39. Having a bad day and the other noticing

****“I’m fine." 

"You don’t look fine.”

Michael frowned as he reached out to press the back of his hand to Alex’s forehead. They were supposed to be having a Nightmare on Elm Street marathon, but Alex didn’t seem totally into it and was speaking even less than usual. His head wasn’t extra warm or anything, but he also didn’t have the best gauge since he was always hot himself.

“I’m fine,” Alex said, swatting him away with a little smile, “Just down." 

"Why?” Michael prodded. They’d spent days, weeks, months trying to fix their communication. It was working and they were officially friends. They spent more time together now than they ever had before and it was honestly some of the best moments he’s ever had in his life. He didn’t realize that he’d never had a best friend before until Alex filled the slot. It was amazing.

“Nothing in particular, just a part of life,” Alex answered, shifting in the sea of blankets they’d acquired. It was getting cold out and they felt it was the perfect time for a couch full of blankets.

“You want me to go get you ice cream?” Michael asked, his hand absently going to push Alex’s hair behind his ear. His hair was getting a whole lot longer and Michael would be lying if he said he didn’t love it.

Alex leaned into the touched and smiled at him.

“You’d go get me ice cream? At 10 at night?" 

"Walmart’s always open,” Michael offered. Alex eyed him. 

“I mean… if you’re offering.”

Michael peeled himself off the couch, slipping his hands into the pockets of his basketball shorts to make sure his wallet was still in place. From above, Alex looked even cuddlier. He was wearing a sweater that was a size too big, the cream colored fabric making his skin glow. His head was tilted back and he was smiling sleepily. The bags under his eyes were still there and his shoulders were still tense from a long day, but he looked lovely.

“I’ll be right back.”

-

Michael stood in the ice cream aisle, balancing seven different pints in his arm with a little bit of telekinetic help. He knew what Alex’s favorite was (cotton candy because he was a child) but he wanted to give him more of a variety. Then, whatever he didn’t want, Michael could store in the freezer for whenever. He was over often enough for that. 

“Why are you at Walmart at almost 11 at night?”

Michael turned his head to see Isobel, still dressed to the nines even with a buggy full of groceries in the middle of the night. She had a knowing smile on her painted lips.

“Alex was having a bad day,” Michael answered simply. She smiled broadly.

“Aren’t you a good little boyfriend?” she teased and Michael rolled his eyes.

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Right, right, you two just act like a couple and share drinks and snuggle up on the couch and have cuddly sleepovers and basically go on dates,” she pointed out. Michael gulped slightly, but shook his head.

“Friends do those things.”

“Not friends who are helplessly in love with each other. Me and Liz do those things? Friends. Me and Maria? Banging, hard,” she said. Michael screwed up his face and looked at her in disgust. 

“What happened to Valenti?" 

"Oh, he’s still in the picture, currently handcuffed to my bed,” she answered and Michael felt even more disgusted, “I was just making a valid comparison.”

“Jesus Christ, Izzy.”

“What? I’m helping." 

"Yeah,” he laughed, “Sure.”

-

“Isobel thinks we’re dating.”

Alex furrowed his eyebrows, taking the pint of ice cream with the sleeves of his sweater pulled over his palms. He hadn’t seemed to move from his warm ball of blankets since Michael had left him. He flopped down beside him.

“No,” Alex said decidedly, “We’d know if we were dating.”

Michael eyed him. He liked the way he ate his ice cream with a fork and the way his eyes closed whenever it touched his tongue. It was so cute he wanted to squeeze him in a hug. It was that overwhelming primal feeling whenever you saw something so adorable you couldn’t even process it. You just needed it. 

“That’s what I said,” Michael said, reaching out mindlessly to push his hair out of his eyes and slightly rubbing against the stubble on his cheek. His facial hair was longer than it’d ever been and Michael had mixed feelings. He’d never really liked facial hair, but on Alex it just sort of worked. He was sort of desperate to see how it felt if they kissed. Would it tickle? Would it itch? Would it burn? 

“I mean… we would know, right?” Alex asked, looking at him with wide eyes. Michael stared back. 

What was he supposed to say?

“Listen, Alex…” Michael said softly. There was a big chance this could go badly. But who would he be if he didn’t try? “I… I wouldn’t hate it if we were." 

Alex furrowed his eyebrows and then looked down towards his ice cream. Michael waited for the cue to leave.

"If we’ve been dating, then why haven’t I been kissed in months?” Michael’s eyes went wide and he huffed a laugh. Alex looked genuinely insulted. “How long have we been dating and you just, like, haven’t kissed me? Should I be insulted?”

“No,” Michael laughed, feeling lighter than ever, “I didn’t know I was allowed to kiss you.”

Alex rolled his eyes and then just moved closer, resting his head on Michael’s shoulder. It was a line they hadn’t really crossed either and it felt exhilarating.

“You better fucking kiss me before you leave then. I’m not about to go, like, six dates without a kiss. That’s embarrassing." 

Michael wasn’t going to deny him that.


End file.
